Her Eyes
by SugarSprinkledWalrus
Summary: Love. A very powerful yet very dangerous thing. One brave Gryffindor boy and one cunning Slytherin girl with surpass their vast differences and come together. Many things with bring them closer while the biggest battle of wizarding history will tear them apart. Join Fred Weasley and Lucy Walker on their journey at Hogwarts School. The time of the Lion and the Snake.
1. You Really Know How to Pick 'em Huh?

The Time of the Lion and the Snake

Chapter 1

_"Love. A very powerful and very dangerous thing. One brave, charming Gryffindor boy and one cunning and misunderstood Slytherin girl will come together during their Hogwarts experience despite their vast differences. They shall create confusion, jealousy, and surprise. Friendship and agreement will draw them closer while the darkest of their generation will tear them apart. These two brave souls will be the key to the end of evil during one of the biggest battles in all of wizarding history..._

_The Time of the Lion and the Snake._

Hogwarts. I guess this is my own personal haven for the next seven years. I looked around, spotting parents kissing the foreheads of their eleven year old children, hoping to keep their composure in the difficult situation that is goodbyes. I would know. I would know that feeling anywhere. I wonder what that feels like; being a part of something…a family. I shook my head of the thought and made my way to the front of the train, stopping behind a group full of ginger haired boys; three of them to be exact, along with a black haired boy with broken, circular glasses who seemed really uncomfortable in his own skin.

I chuckled to myself. He must feel as out of place as I do. I'm thirteen which means I'm transferring into my third year. I used to belong at Beauxbatons, but going to an all-girls school and not being able to express my non-proper self is not a fun place to reside. I haven't been sorted into a house yet so I'm tagging along with the first years on that one. I glanced at the boys ahead of me and smiled. I should at least attempt to make friends right?

Just as I was about to tap one of the ginger boys in front of me, a young girl ran past me screaming something I couldn't make out. The boys all whipped around to find the source of the noise, but that was the wrong thing to do. When the girl ran past, I had my hand outstretched, ready to say "Hi", but the minute the others turned, my hand accidently collided with one's cheek; a twin's. I just slapped a potential friend right across the face.

I really know how to pick 'em huh?

Fred's POV:

She slapped me. A girl I have never seen in my entire life has just slapped me right across the face. "Shoot! I'm so sorry!" she said, her cheeks turning a bright red. Her honey blonde hair was in a loose bun and her eyes were the color of the sun. Why did they look like that? I'd admit that she's absolutely stunning if she wasn't so bloody crazy. I've never seen a girl look like this before. Maybe she's part veela? Still, all I could seem to say was, "Gold. Why are your eyes gold?" Suddenly all of the red that filled her face a moment ago vanished. She was back to white as a ghost. "What?" she asked, taken aback. "No one has eyes that color…who are you?" I asked, curiosity taking over every part of me. "What is it to you? I don't even know you!" she glared.

Now that made me mad.

"With all due respect Miss, you were the one who slapped me across the bloody face!" I yelled, pointing at the stinging sensation.  
"That wasn't my fault! Some idiot ran past me and knocked me forward. I was actually about to introduce myself!" she stated, even louder.  
I rolled my eyes. "Too late for that then isn't it? Let's head in guys." I ordered, giving the girl one last glare before dragging George, Ron and Harry onto the train. "Okay…What just happened?" George asked while Harry and Ron went to their own separate compartment. "I have no idea. Some crazy girl slaps me and then freaks out about a simple question. She's mental Georgie!" I say, leaning against my seat. "That was a little weird…she got extremely defensive. She seems like a nice girl too."  
"Well then why don't you find her then? Become the best of friends!"  
He glares. "I'm just saying, she didn't really slap you. You saw the girl that ran past us, she was a lunatic! It could have happened to anyone," he explained. I looked out my window, seeing the trees and sky whip past me. "I don't care Georgie. There's something off about her. I don't like it, but I need to know."  
"Why so eager?" he asks, confused.

"I don't know. I just am."

* * *

_"I remember how we first met and we absolutely despised each other," he said._

_I smiled. "Yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget that day."_

_"Mean either," he agreed. "That was the day I met the girl I wanted to be with forever."_

Always a thanks for reading! Comment for suggestions! :) -Em


	2. If Only It Were That Easy

The Time of the Lion and the Snake

Chapter 2

Okay. I admit I was a little rude, but he caught me off guard! No one I know has ever been able to see the gold much less ask about it! I always knew that I was some kind of different, but this is just creepy. I've spent so long trying to understand my appearance and emotions, but nothing ever works. That idiot twin just had to bring it up! I huffed out a frustrated sigh and made my way to an empty compartment. What is wrong with me? Half the reason why I transferred was to get some answers. I feel cold all the time, along with my body and eyes being highly sensitive to the sun or bright lights. This has been happening ever since I could remember.

Before I could finish another thought, my compartment door slid open and revealed a figure. It was a boy. A boy who looked just like the one I accidently slapped. I could tell it wasn't him because there was no red mark across his left cheek. This must be his twin brother…

Uh-oh.

"If you're here to avenge your brother's honor, you can save your breath." I said, looking out my compartment window. I saw his body come into view in my peripherals, telling me he made himself comfortable on the opposite side of the room. I looked over to see a signature smirk present on his face. "What?" I asked, annoyed.  
"Where did you learn to hit like that?" was all he said.  
"I told you that I didn't slap him!"  
He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! I'm just asking!" Freddie will have your handprint on his face for days!" he smiled. "You should be flattered. Most girls would kill to be in your position," he joked, winking. I hate to admit this, but he _is_ pretty charming. I bet he does this to all the girls. "I'm George Weasley by the way and my twin you socked in the face is Fred. Nice to you meet you love," he said cheerily, holding out his hand which I hesitantly took.  
"Lucy. Lucy Walker." I say with a smile.

From there on, me and George talked for what seemed like hours which probably the correct amount of time. He asked me what year I was in, which coincidently is him and his brother's year as well. I asked about his family and he told me about his six siblings; Bill and Charlie who have already graduated from Hogwarts, Percy who is in seventh year, Ron who is just starting his first year, and Ginny who's coming next year. He was smart enough to not ask about mine; probably because he picked up on me not having anyone, but myself to wish me luck before getting on the Hogwarts Express. By the time we had to change into our robes, I could call George a friend. My first friend; my only friend. I told him about my sorting situation so he left to go find his infamous brother with his famous last words being, "Good Luck and I'll look for you at the sorting. I hope you're in Gryffindor."

Oh George. If only it were that easy.

"Each and every one of you will come here when your name is called. This sorting hat will be placed upon our head and will tell you where your years at Hogwarts start and end. First up is Miss. Hermione Granger."

I don't like this.

I'm going to be sorted into a house in front of every single Hogwarts student. If I can't do this, why would eleven year olds be able to do it? A blonde, bushy haired girl walked up into the public eye and had the hat placed on her head. The hat started to talk, but I couldn't make anything out. All I was able to hear was, "Gryffindor!" and a bunch of cheers from a table who I'm guessing is the Gryffindor table.

My eyes followed her to the group and I spotted familiar faces. One face stood out among the rest belonging to George Weasley who as if on cue, spotted me and waved. Just as I was about to wave back, his identical self followed his brother's stare and found me as well, forcing me to keep my hand down and turn back to wait for my name to be called. Twenty-two sorting's later, I was up last. "Lucy Walker." Mrs. McGonagall spoke.

All eyes were on me, making the Great Hall go hauntingly silent. I glanced back at George once more and he was there, smiling and giving me a thumbs up, telling me it's okay. I slowly made my way to the hat and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on my head and instantaneously, one name was spoken. A name I knew was coming, but so desperately didn't want to hear…

"Slytherin!"

_"I remember how we first met and we absolutely despised each other," he said._

_I smiled. "Yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget that day."_

_"Mean either," he agreed. "That was the day I met the girl I wanted to be with forever."_

_Always a thanks for reading! Comment for suggestions! :) -Em_


	3. Gotcha

Her Eyes

Chapter 3

"Slytherin?!" That's where I'm being sorted?" I screamed, obviously not okay with the gracious Sorting Hat's decision.

I looked out in front of me and found many faces surprised and a little scared. Even the Slytherin table itself looked a little wary. I peeled my eyes away and focused on the ground. I didn't dare search for George. All I could picture him doing was looking disappointed while Fred does a happy dance right beside him. I sighed and looked up once more accepting myy fate. I don't know why I hoped things would be different. I knew this was going to happen, but I just didn't want to believe it. I stood up and cleared my throat. I hesitantly descended the stairs and made my way over to the table farthest to the left. I sat somewhere in the back, staying out of everyone's way.

After my outburst, things started going back to normal. It took a while, but I guess no one cared anymore.

"I know how you feel you know," a male voice said to my left. I slowly looked up and found the face that held the voice. He was very handsome with way, dirty blonde hair and green eyes that I swear had to be contacts. Still, he's a Slytherin. I shouldn't even be thinking this way.

He continued, "When I was sorted two years ago, I almost took that bloody hat and set it on fire." I smiled. Finally, a fellow student who hated his destiny as well.

I smiled. "Seriously though, Slytherin may produce the worst witches and wizards, but we're not all bad. I've made peace with this house and it's actually starting to grow on me. We're crazy loyal when it comes to friends and sometimes that's all you can really want and need," he finished.

Maybe he's right. The stranger sticks out his hand. "Carter Layne," he introduces.

"I know who you are," he interrupts just as I opened my mouth. He smiles and turns back to his plate.

"Why are you being so nice? Did you not see my freak show up there?" I joked, extending my hand back to where my whole tantrum started.

He chuckles, "Like I said, I know how you feel and I can tell that Slytherin must have given you hell once upon a time in order for what you did to happen. I figured you need a friend. Just call if you need me okay?" he asks, grinning that boyish grin.

He stands up from the table, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Dinner must be over then.

I follow suit and lag behind with my new found friend out of the Great Hall.

"So..."

Fred's POV:

Who does she think she is to just blurt out something like that? She was already weird enough and being a Slytherin totally puts it over the top. Me and George were walking out of the Great Hall when I saw her with some blonde bloke talking as if they'be been friends for years. I rolled my eyes. He should be careful around her. Who knows, she may even slap him in the face by accident like she did me. "Shut up Fred! Give it a rest already." I hear my brother say.

I must have said that out loud…

I glared. "When I told you on the train to become best friends with her… I was bloody joking!" I whisper-yelled, hitting him in the shoulder. "Oh come on Fred. This happened hours ago and if you let go of whatever pride you _think_ you have, we both could be talking to her now! Just because you're my brother doesn't mean that I'm going to magically agree on everything you say. What has gotten into you?" he stated, making me feel ten times worse. He's right. I looked over at the two once more.

Her hair was perfectly straightened, giving off this shine that just didn't seem real. Her body was in perfect proportion, something I've never seen a girl have before. Unfortunately for me, I had to admit that she was glowing. But how can she be real? George did tell me that she was kicked out of Beauxbatons for not being a veela like the rest, but even though her personality is different from the typical gorgeous being, it doesn't explain the fact that she is ten times for stunning. She's different and I need to know what that difference is.

I felt George call my name. "Freddie? You okay? You've been staring at Lucy and Carter for almost five minutes. Please don't tell me you've just come up with some master plan to murder them in your sleep," he groaned. I rolled my eyes. If I'm going to find out who she is, I'll have to get close to her.

This plan may just work.

I smirked. "Actually, I was just doing the opposite. Let's go talk to them," I said, starting across the hall, pulling a very confused George behind me. As we got closer, Lucy looked up, surprised not by George, but by me here too. Carter looked up as well, stopping in the middle of his oh-so riveting tale.

He's lucky he's one of the good Slytherins.

I smiled. "Hey."

She arched her eyebrows. "Hi?" she said.

"Congrats on your placement… George and I here were kind of hoping to have you with us." I said, making George and Lucy look at me as if I had just grown four heads.

"Bullshit," she said, obviously sticking to her American culture. "Four hours ago, you wanted to murder me for what I accidently did to you. Now you're going to stand her and act as if you wanted to be friends all along?" she asks.

Okay…this might be harder than I thought.

"I was overreacting this morning and I shouldn't have done what I did. I hope you can forgive me," I say. Even though this plan is completely false, the words I just blurted out were the only things truthful. I meant every word.

I'm such a softie…

She stared at me, her peculiar golden eyes burning holes into my dull brown ones. After a minute of agonizing silence, she said, "Friends?" holding her hand out in agreement.

I took her small hand in mine and shook it firmly once. "Friends."

Gotcha.

"I remember how we first met and we absolutely despised each other," he said.

I smiled. "Yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget that day."

"Mean either," he agreed. "That was the day I met the girl I wanted to be with forever."

Always a thanks for reading! Comment for suggestions! :) -Em


End file.
